Operation: ATETEEN
by thebluekirby64
Summary: numbah 1-5 are now 13, Kuki moves to Japan and yeah... it has wallykuki ness
1. The move

Operation: A.T.E. T.E.E.N.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Code Name: Kids Next Door does NOT belong to me. Nor does the  
characters and all that stuff. These are to be owned by...their rightful  
owners. Oh, don't ask me what ATE TEEN stands for, ok...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One:  
Wallaby Beatles was running as hard as he could.  
'Man, how could I let this happen! How could I let her go like that!"  
he thought. Wally ran towards the airport and was looking for Kuki Sanban.  
He was thinking in his head about how all this happened.  
Well, Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally and Abby had all turned 13 and could  
not stay in the Kids Next Door any longer. Nigel was sad to announce that  
and was replaced by someone else to be Numbah one. Well, he thought, at  
least I can be with Lizzie and not worry about missions. Abyy decided to  
work with her sister, Cree, and the adults, so did Hoagie. So Wally asked  
Kuki, "So, now that we are out of the Kids Next Door, I guess we could join  
the adults and try to destroy the Kids Next Door..."  
"Sure, I can join the adults, but I don't know if we can do it  
together..." said Kuki.  
"Why not!?" asked Wally. He was worried that Kuki didn't like him, or  
worse. He had such a worried look on his face.  
"My mother doesn't like it in America because everyone treats her  
bad, so we are moving to Japan." Explained Kuki  
"JAPAN!! But I-you-we-I-you can't go to Japan!" yelled Wally.  
"I'm sorry, but I have no choice, I must go." And that's how it is.  
Kuki slowly walked back to her house, but then turned back, "But I'm hoping  
that I will be able to get money and come back here in America to see you."  
Those were the last words that Wally got to hear Kuki say, and she ran off  
home.  
Wally looked as hard as he could for Kuki, he didn't want her to go.  
"Hey you, did Kuki Sanban happen to come here?" asked Wally angrily  
to the ticket seller.  
"Sanban...Sanban..."said the Ticket seller as he browed through the names  
on the computer.  
"Hurry up, old man!"  
"A ha, we have three Sanbans...Mrs.Sanban, Mushi Sanban and Kuki  
Sanban..."  
"Yes yes! That's her! Kuki!"  
"It seems that they are already on their plane, they're going to  
Japan, isn't that amazing!?"  
'No, it can't be true!" said Wally. He ran out the airport and cried  
out loud. This was probably the first time he has ever cried for a girl.  
Wally walked back into his house, grabbed a snack and watched TV. He  
was watching a soap opera about the same thing that happened to him, so  
Wally changed the channel to wrestling. He watched the two boxers fight,  
until Wally had an idea.  
"I know! I can just try to get enough money and go to Japan and live  
with Kuki! But then I have to learn Japanese..." Wally thought, "Oh well,  
I'll just buy some books about Japanese, and get a...um...job..." So, Wally went  
to Barnes and Noble and bought a whole stack of books about speaking  
Japanese. He studied day and night. He'd only practice Japanese on the  
weekends. On the weekdays, he worked at... the Rainbow Money's fan store... It  
was the only place available that would pay 20 bucks an hour (that's pretty  
good...). Wally hated his work, but it made him think of Kuki a whole lot.  
Wally was storing the brand new Rainbow Monkey toys, and saw a girl  
with black hair and a green sweater. Wally thought it was Kuki, until he  
saaw her..um...ugly face that didn't look anything like Kuki. Wally was very  
sad and missed Kuki so. He worked as hard as he could to get to Japan and  
see Kuki's face again.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
That's the end to chapter one...I tried to extend it a bit, but ...yeah. So,  
please tell the truth when reviewing, I want to know what you really  
think!!! And chapter tow is coming out soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. In Japan

Chapter two  
  
Wally worked hard for five straight years. He was now 18 and had  
enough money to go to Japan. Wally had his short hair like he did back  
then, with big muscles and a handsome face. He even knew Japanese now!  
Wally ran to the air port, excited to go to Japan, excited to see Kuki  
again. Meanwhile, in the same air port, three people came out of a plane.  
"Wow, it's so good to be back in America!" one of them said. It was Kuki  
who just came back Japan to visit America. Kuki was really pretty, and was  
so happy to be in America.  
"I know, I can visit numbah 4 first! I hope he still lives in the  
same place..." said Kuki. She ran off with a jet pack on her back and flew  
over to Wally's house. She knocked on the door and a big, grouchy old man  
opened the door.  
"Eh?" he said.  
"Hi, is Wallaby there?" asked Kuki.  
"He went somewhere, I can't remember..."  
"Oh, ok, I'll come back!" So Kuki ran off to Abby's house. She knocked on  
the door and a young lady in a blue sweatshirt, red sweat pants, and a red  
cap opened the door. It was abby, and she really didn't look any different  
besides the fact that she's 18 now.  
"Kuki, you're back!" said Abby. They both hugged. Kuki was brought into  
Abby's house and they had lots of fun. They did makeovers, talked about  
boys and all that stuff.  
"Well, I have to go! I want to visit Nigel and Hoagie!" said Kuki. She got  
to see the both. Hoagie was a lot more skinnier than he was before and  
Nigel has...dare I say it...HAIR! And Lizzie became his fiancée. Lizzy was a  
lot more skinnier and had on contacts instead of glasses. It seems everyone  
was living a great life.  
"I wonder if Wally is home now!" said Kuki. She flew over to Wally's house.  
"Is Wally home now?" asked Kuki.  
"No..." said Wally's dad.  
"Do you remember where he went?" asked Kuki.  
"Hmmm....oh yes! He said he was going to Japan to see a girl named Kuki...do  
you know who Kuki is?"  
"What? He went to Japan? To visit me?" asked Kuki.  
"Oh, so you're Kuki! Wally has been thinking about you all these years! He  
has been working really hard to get to Japan and see you. I think my boy  
likes you!"  
"Uh oh, Wally is gonna get angery about this...I hope that he didn't leave  
for his plane yet..." Kuki got on her jet pack and flew as quickly as she  
could got get to the air port.  
"WALLY!" she yelled, "WALLY, WHERE ARE YOU!" Kuki kept looking and saw a  
man with yellow hair that seemed to be Wally.  
"Are you Wally Beatles?" she asked the man. The man turned around. He had  
the exact same face as Wally!  
"Why do you need to" the man said, "Kuki?"  
"Wally!" Kuki hugged Wally. That was exactly what Wally was thinking in his  
head as he was riding his plane.  
"Man, I wish that happened..." said Wally, "But oh well...it would be a total  
rip off, I mean I worked by butt off to get to Japan, and I want to see  
Kuki..." The plane continued to fly over to Japan.  
Wally got off the plane and was in Japan. He figured out where Kuki lived  
and followed the address. The address took him to a nice, huge, mansion.  
"Whoa..." said Wally as he looked at the mansion, "Does Kuki really live  
here? There's only one way to find out!" Wally went to the front of the  
gate and talked to the security guard.  
"Hello, can I speak to Kuki Sanban?" Wally asked.  
"No, I can not allow you to pass...no guest allowed unless Kuki knows who you  
are," said the security guard, "What is your name sir?"  
"Wallaby Beatles, but also say that this is numbah four!" said Wally.  
"Very well, I shall call her." Kuki was told about Wally's arrival and he  
was allowed in.  
"WALLY!" said Kuki. She gave him a huge hug. "It's so good to see you!"  
"Yeah, whatever..." said Wally, "Hey, how did you end up livin in this  
mansion anyways?"  
"Well...I am..."  
[End of chapter two] 


	3. JPop

[Begin Chapter Three]  
"I am a J-pop star..." said Kuki. ( J-pop- Japanese-pop)  
"A POP-STAR!!?!" yelled Wally in surprise, "But...how can you be that  
good?!?" Kuki stood up and sang a nice song. She had such a beautiful voice  
as she sang with all her heart.  
"Wow," said Wally, "You are really good! For a Japanese singer... "  
'Thanks..." said Kuki, "It was a year after I moved to Japan, I was singing  
around the town, and some music recorder guy heard me and said there was a  
chance I could be a star...and it was true! Now I sing in concerts, I get  
lots of money, and I'm famous!"  
"Eh...so you must like it in Japan..." said Wally a little disappointed.  
"Well...yes," said Kuki, "But, my agent says one day, I can perform my songs  
in America if I'm really good! I can't wait til then!" Wally turned away  
and blushed a little.  
"I..erm...got you a present," said Wally. He gave Kuki a box rapped in gift  
wrap. Kuki opened it and it was...  
"A RAINBOW MONKEY!" yelled Kuki in joy. She began singing the rainbow  
monkey song.  
"They don't sell Rainbow Monkeys like this in Japan, only the old ones!  
Thank you so much Wally!" She ten kissed Wally in the cheek. His face  
turned all red.  
"Oh, I have to go to rehearsal!" said Kuki," My performance at the awards  
ceremony is next week! Wanna come?"  
"Erm...Sure!" responded Wally. So, they both walked to a limo (nice!) and  
went on their way to the rehearsal...place. It was at a huge autotourium with  
a beautiful stage with nice curtians, beautiful decorations, and even the  
seats looked nice.  
"Wally, why don't you sit over there, front row! You'll like it better when  
I sing with the background music!" said Kuki. So Wally sat in his seat,  
impatiantly waiting for evry one to get dressed up and get their make-up  
on. It probably took an hour or so, cuz there were so many. Finnaly, one  
man steped up, and went to the microphone.  
"Ladies and gentle men, please note this is only a rehersal so sorry if we  
mess up! Welcome to the Music award ceromony! Before we begin, lets listen  
to our favorite J-Pop singer, Kuki Sanban!" Kuki walked across the stage  
and practiced waving to everyone. The place got dark, and the spot light  
was on Kuki. Her face sparkled when the light tuched her, and she looked  
like an angel, Wally thought.  
Kuki took a deep breath and started singing her song. Her voice was  
beautiful and graceful, and like Kuki said, it sounded better with the  
backgroun music. Wally ignored the singing and only stared a Kuki's  
beautiful face. All of a sudden, a man can on the stage, and he stared  
singing. It seemed like the man and Kuki were singing a duet. Wally's mouth  
droped as he watch the two sing together. He didn't like the fact that the  
man was really close to Kuki.  
"Hope you all liked that one! That was Kuki Sanban Kuki and Kaori Tai! And  
now for the winners of best J-Rock group bands..."  
Oh, so the guy's name is Tai! Though Wally Well, I'm gonna beat him up so  
hard- Wally looked back stage for Kuki, and he saw Tai giving Kuki flowers.  
That made Wally more angery.  
"Hey, Wally!" yelled Kuki. "Wally, I want you to meet my singing partner"  
said Kuki ", this is Tai. Tai, meet Wally."  
Wally angerly shook Tai's hand.  
"So you are from America, "said Tai, "Kuki has told a lot about you."  
"She talks to people about me??" asked Wally. That made Wally a little bit  
happy.  
"Hey, I'm having a party at my place" said Kuki, "You all can come!"  
[continued on chapter 4]  
[Take note: their speaking in Japanese] 


End file.
